


Teacher's Pet

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Originally written for Camp NaNoWriMo 2014Tarja's world is falling apart, but luckily her teacher is there to put it back together.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Tarja had never been like other children.

The typical 10 year old girl loved horses and went to the nearby farm every week to see them. Tarja didn’t, she didn’t love horses and rather spent hours playing the piano until it drove her parents insane. As she and her friends grew up, they also grew apart. Tarja stayed at home when her friends went out to get drunk, she never had a boyfriend and all the drama around it and in the end she barely had any friends left. She had always been different and even now she just sat at school, she could feel the difference between her and her classmates.

Everyone around her was packing their bags, ignoring the teacher in front of the classroom who passionately tried to tell them about the artistic masters that lived in Paris. Tarja saw there were only five minutes of class left before the final bell would rang and she felt the panic rising again. She didn’t want class to be over, she didn’t want to leave the school and be left on her own. As long as she was at school she knew what to do, knew exactly where to go and what would happen next, something she didn’t have outside the safe walls of the school. The boy sitting next to her was staring at the clock as well and probably mentally forcing the time to pass by faster. Knowing it wouldn’t work Tarja did the same, she stared at the clock trying to stop the time with the powers she didn’t have and sighing as the bell eventually rang.

Everyone around her got up, swung their already packed bags around their shoulder and left the classroom as fast as possible. As slow as possible Tarja put her own stuff away while the others left. One pen at the time was neatly placed in her pen case, book for book carefully disappeared in her bag to make sure the pages wouldn’t fold.

‘Tarja, are you okay?’ The girl looked up and saw her teacher sinking through her knees in front of her desk as the last student left the room.

‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?’ Tarja mumbled, the smile on her face faker than Michael Jackson’s nose.

‘Because you haven’t said a single word during my class, and I know Art History is your favorite subject.’ The young teacher spoke. ‘And because you’ve been wearing the same shirt for almost a week, even though it has a coffee stain. You can tell me if anything is wrong, Tarja. And don’t worry about the bus, I’ll drive you home.’

That was it, it was that last word that made her tears return. She looked at the young woman in front of her while trying to fight her tears, trying to decide if she should tell her everything or not. Miss den Adel was a very young teacher, maximum five years older than herself. She was her favorite teacher, partly because Art History was indeed her favorite subject, partly because she always managed to make her smile.

‘I don’t have a home.’ Tarja whispered as a single tear fell down. ‘My parents kicked me out last week.’

‘Why would they do that?!’ The teacher gasped.

‘My parents are very religious and I, I told them… I told them I’m gay.’

‘It’s a shame that people still do that.’ Miss den Adel whispered as she gently took Tarja’s hand. ‘Do you have a place to stay?’ Tarja shook her head.

‘I slept at a friend’s house for a few nights, but I couldn’t stay there. I don’t know what I’m going to do now.’

‘You could stay with me… Temporarily, that is.’ The teacher suggested. ‘We can go talk to your parents and find help, and in the meantime you can stay at my place if you want?’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I have a spare bedroom and some company would be nice. Also, I can’t just leave my favorite student all on her own on the street, right?’

A small smile crawled on Tarja’s lips as her teacher pulled her up and pulled her into a hug before they left the school together. A sigh escaped as they drove off and for the first time since she had lost her home, she got the feeling everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarja couldn’t believe her luck. The spare bedroom her teacher had given her was bigger than the one she had used for almost 18 year. There was a television and a DVD-player, a big bed that made her feel like she was laying on a cloud and a window that gave her a view over almost half of the town’s center. There wasn’t a Jesus hanging above the door to look over her and she immediately used that to let her fall on the bed and just lay there until her teacher’s voice sounded from the doorway.

‘Do you like your room?’

‘Yes, yes I do, thank you miss den Adel.’ Tarja said as she sat up on the bed.

‘Tarja, I told you, when we’re not at school it’s Sharon and there’s no need to thank me. What kind of pizza do you want?’

‘I, eh, I don’t have any money with me.’ Tarja mumbled. ‘I’m getting paid next week, but I’m broke until then…’

‘That’s okay, just help me with the household and we’re even. Now, what pizza do you want?’

15 minutes later Sharon and Tarja sat on the couch with their pizza’s. In Sharon’s DVD collection Tarja had found some hilarious movies she had wanted to watch and after using her sweetest look, her teacher allowed her to put it in. Tarja was amusing herself to no end and laughed way to hard with every joke. She allowed herself to forget that she was kicked out of her home and that her parents didn’t accept her for who she was, she only thought about the stupid movie and the delicious pizza that melted in her mouth after burning her tongue.

Even though Tarja found everything more amusing than it was, it didn’t count for Sharon. For her it still was the end of the week of annoying students and even before the movie was halfway, she’d managed to fall asleep on the couch. From the moment Tarja had heard the soft snores she’d lowered the volume of the television and bit her lip every time she wanted to laugh. She didn’t want to wake the woman who was so kind to take her in, but on the other hand it felt awkward by the time the credits rolled over the screen. What was she supposed to do? Wake her to tell he she was going to bed? Just leave her on the couch? Sleep on the couch herself?

The DVD menu appeared on the screen before she had decided what to do. She reached for the remote to turn off the two devices but almost fell from the couch when suddenly Sharon’s voice sounded.

‘Don’t you dare steal my pizza.’ The teacher slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Tarja’s shocked face. ‘I think I should go to bed, what about you?’ She asked as she sat up and starched her arms above her head.

‘I-I’m also going to sleep. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.’

‘It’s okay, I usually fall asleep on the couch on Fridays. I think I deserve that after a week of teaching annoying teenagers. And no, I’m not talking about you, you’re my favorite student.’ Sharon smiled before she got up.

Tarja watched her as she took one last bite of her pizza before walking around the couch and she herself returned her attention to turning off the television. She was surprised as she suddenly felt a soft pair of lips on her cheeks before “Good night” was whispered in her ear. Sharon’s perfume hung around her a little longer than the teacher did and she only dared to breathe again as the door of Sharon’s bedroom closed. Maybe, she secretly liked being the teacher’s pet for once.

As silent as possible Tarja walked over to her bedroom, already undressing herself before closing the door behind her. Shirtless she looked through the few clothes she had with her to find her pajama’s, quickly turning around as the door opened again.

‘Oh! I didn’t know you were undressing!’ Sharon apologized as she quickly looked away. ‘I just wanted to ask what you like for breakfast.’

‘Eh, just whatever you’re having is fine. And you can look, by the way.’

‘I’m not going to keep you up, you need to be well rested if we’re going to your parents tomorrow.’

‘Y-you want to go to my parents tomorrow?’ Tarja asked uncomfortable.

‘We need to fix this, Tarja. It’s not okay that they throw you out just because of your sexual orientation. You’ll be okay, I promise.’

‘Thank you. Oh, and Sharon?’ She called as the teacher had already around. ‘You look great with those glasses.’

‘Don’t tell anyone at school I wear glasses or I’ll kick you out.’ Sharon laughed before leaving.

Tarja kept listening to her teacher’s footsteps until it stayed completely silent in the apartment before putting on the rest of her pajamas and laying down in the bed. She looked at the stars and silently prayed Sharon was right and everything would be alright. She may have been kicked out of the house, it was still the place she called home.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarja got more nervous with every step she took. She felt the people in the street looking at her, they probably already knew what had happened to her. No one smiled at her, they just stared and the man that lived 3 doors away from her parents gave her a nasty look. She wanted to turn around and ran away as far as possible, but it was Sharon’s hand that kept her going. Every now and then the soft skin of her teacher’s hand would brush against hers, as if she wanted to let her know that she was still there. The teacher saw the hesitation once they stood in front of Tarja’s home and gently placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

‘You can do this, Tarja. Just take a deep breath and you’ll be fine. I’ll be with you the entire time.’

Tarja gave her a weak smile before turning to the door and ringing the bell. For a few moments it stayed silent, but her hands started sweating as she heard her mother’s footsteps on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath as the key turned around in the lock, but barely dared to look at her mother as the door opened.

‘What do you want?’

‘I-I want to talk.’ Tarja mumbled, feeling herself getting smaller and weaker under her mother’s stare.

‘And who’s that?’

‘My name is Sharon.’ Sharon said as she held out her hand towards the older woman. ‘I’m Tarja’s teacher and she’s staying with me at the moment. Are we allowed to come in? We really just want to talk.’

The woman in the doorway looked at them for a few seconds but eventually gave in. With a loud sigh she stepped aside and Sharon thanked her after entering the house behind Tarja. They stepped into the living room and Tarja lost the last bit of confidence she had as her father’s voice echoed through the room.

‘What is she doing here?!’

‘They want to talk.’

‘I don’t have anything to say.’

‘Mr. Turunen,’ Sharon started as she saw Tarja wasn’t going to say anything. ‘your daughter told me she is no longer welcome here because of her sexual orientation.’

‘Homosexuality is a sin.’ The man sat as he looked the young woman right in the eye.

‘But is that all you care about? Tarja is my best student, she is a really smart and talented girl. She’s an example for younger girls, it shouldn’t matter who she loves. It shouldn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl that makes her happy, above anyone she loves her parents the most and she really wants to come home.’

‘She can come home, after the priest has cleaned her soul and she swears to give up that sinful life.’

‘It’s also a sin to lie, and Tarja would be lying her entire life if she has to pretend to love a man.’

‘Then this is the end of our conversation.’

Without looking at his guests the man grabbed his newspaper and continued reading it. Sharon sighed as she placed a hand on her student’s shoulder and felt sorry for not being able to help her. A tear threatened to escape but Tarja wiped it away before looking up at her teacher and silently mumbling.

‘I’m just going to grab some clothes and then we can go.’

Sharon nodded and waited at the stairs for Tarja to be ready. The older people had gone back to what they were doing before being interrupted and even ignored the fact that she was still standing there. They didn’t even look up when Tarja came down again and said her goodbye before walking out of their lives once again.

‘I am so sorry.’ Sharon said as the door fell shut behind them.

‘It’s not your fault, my father he’s… he’s just…’

Tears started falling as Tarja’s wall broke and Sharon immediately pulled her into an embrace. A wet spot quickly formed on the shoulder of her shirt but all she cared about was calming down the crying girl in her arms.

‘Shhht, you’re going to be okay. We’ll find help for you and in the meantime you just stay with me. But first,’ Sharon smiled as she pulled back and wiped Tarja’s tears away. ‘first, we’re going to drink a milkshake. They always make people happy.’

‘Really? Is that a fact?’

‘I don’t know, but I’m a teacher so I am always right.’ Sharon laughed before swinging her arm around Tarja’s shoulders and walking to the closest ice saloon.


	4. Chapter 4

Where their Saturday had been filled with hours of waiting for someone of the social service to help them, Sharon and Tarja’s Sunday was filled with the usual things. The apartment was shrouded in silence as Tarja did her homework for the following day, paying a bit more attention to Art History than to the other subjects. Sharon was so free to let her stay at her place and help her with whatever she needed so she figured she also might do her best for her, she wanted to show Sharon that she was worth her time and efforts.

In the meantime Sharon sat at the kitchen table, almost buried under the tests she was correcting. She was totally focused and lost the track of time, or that was until a bubble snapped in front of her nose. As she look up from the test she was correcting she was met by a new series of bubbles that entered the kitchen and she frowned as one of them snapped again.

‘Tarja? What are you doing?’

‘I eh, I found this soap and I thought… Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.’ Tarja apologized as she put the soap in front of Sharon.

‘No, it’s okay, it’s just… I have to work.’

‘I know, I’ll be quiet.’

‘Look, Tarja.’ Sharon said as she rose from her chair. ‘We’ll be stuck with each other for several months probably, so we’ll need to have some rules. One of the rules is that I need to work and you can’t disturb me then. You are free to watch a movie or to invite someone, just… don’t disturb me.’

‘So, I can go for a walk?’

‘Of course you can! Oh, before I forget, I have something for you.’ Sharon smiled and grabbed a key from her keychain before handing it to Tarja.

‘A key? Of the apartment?’

‘No, it’s the one of the neighbor’s apartment so you can go and steal his food in the middle of the night. Of course it’s of our apartment, this is your home now, Tarja.’

A smile had settled itself on Tarja’s lips as she left the apartment. Even though she had only been living with her teacher for two days it already felt like home and she was glad she was allowed to call it that way. Her fingers curled themselves around her new key, surprised by the warm feeling it spread in her chest. Sharon trusted her enough to give her the key to her home, to _their_ home.

Tarja was pulled from her thoughts as a small sound reached her ears. It wasn’t hard to spot the tiny ball of white fur in the shrubs next to her and she immediately kneeled down. Her heart almost melted as she looked in the begging blue eyes, already working on the branches to get the kitten free. As soon as it was freed the young cat jumped out of the shrubs and brushed its head against Tarja’s hand as if it wanted to thank her.

With a new and even brighter smile Tarja stood and watched the kitten for a few seconds before she walked on, small paws following her. Even when Tarja looked down at her feet as she reached the building of Sharon’s apartment again, the kitten was still there. With a sigh she picked it up and smiled as it immediately curled up against her, trying to decide what to do with it. Figuring it couldn’t hurt to try, she took the young cat with her as she climbed the stairs to the 7th floor and opened the door, using her own key for the very first time. Sharon looked up from her laptop she’d traded the tests for and immediately stood as she noticed their little guest.

‘What’s this?’ She asked as she walked over to them.

‘It was stuck in the shrubs, and it followed me here after I freed it. Can we keep it, please?’

Sharon eyed her for a few moments before turning her attention to the cat. Carefully she lifted it from Tarja’s arms, lightly smiling when it stared purring as she stroke its head. She sighed, but couldn’t look away from the tiny animal in her hands.

‘It’s a boy, what are you going to name it?’

‘Wolf.’ Tarja answered with a huge smile once she realized Sharon had allowed her to keep it. ‘After Mozart.’

‘Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart… you’ll never stop surprising me, Tarja.’


	5. Chapter 5

It was still a bit awkward to walk around naked in her new house. Tarja had woken up an hour earlier than Sharon so she could shower before going to school, but now saw that she had made a huge mistake. The previous days she’d used the shower after the other woman and the towels had been laying in the sink, but now there wasn’t a single trace of them. She didn’t know if she was allowed to go looking through the cabinets to find some towels, but on the other hand she didn’t want to wake Sharon.

A careful as possible she tiptoed through the bathroom, leaving a wet trail behind her and mentally promising she would clean it. She grabbed the handle of the first cabinet, revealing a hairdryer and the other things she could use for her hair later on. The second cabinet held a bag of nail polish and a bag of make-up, but it was the last item that made Tarja gasp. She knew she wasn’t supposed to find things like this so as fast as possible she closed the door again, trying to erase the image of the black dildo from her mind.

As she finally found the towels however, her mind kept returning to the toy. Since Sharon had always lived on her own she hadn’t had to hide it from anyone before, and she sure wasn’t expecting Tarja to find it. She had never seen a real one before and secretly she wanted to open the cabinet again, just to look at it, but she knew that was just wrong. As fast as possible she dried herself and got dressed, not once looking back at the cabinet. Wolf was waiting at the door of the bathroom and she immediately picked him up as she saw him, glad to have something else to keep her mind busy.

Unfortunately she wasn’t allowed to take her new pet with her to school. Her mind immediately went back to the toy as Sharon entered the classroom and smiled at her before starting her class. Did she bought it herself? Maybe it was a silly present from a friend? Her thoughts were going too far as she suddenly pictured her teacher using the toy and decided she needed some distraction. She took her notepad and started writing down the unimportant facts Sharon was sharing, her head shooting up as she suddenly ask a question.

‘Oh, shoot, I forgot the copies in the teachers room. Is there anyone who wants to get them?’ The words had barely left Sharon’s mouth before Tarja raised her hand and the teacher smiled at her. ‘Thank you, Tarja.’

As fast as possible Tarja left the classroom and tried to clear her head as she walked over to the teachers room. She quickly found the papers and left again without looking at any of the other teachers. Did they know she was kicked out and she now lived with Sharon? A relieved sigh rolled over her lips as she noticed no one was following her and she took her time to return to the classroom.

‘Pet.’ The girl sitting next to her whispered as Tarja sat down in her seat again.

‘What?’

‘You’re always answering her, now you’re getting her papers, you’re obviously the teacher’s pet.’

‘I’m just being nice.’ Tarja whispered confused. ‘That’s the least I can do since she took me in.’

‘Oh, you’re even kissing her ass at home?’

‘Hannah, can you be quiet please?’ Sharon interrupted their conversation before she went back to the philosophy of Renoir’s paintings.

‘See, she doesn’t call you out, _pet._ ’

Tarja had been happy to be away from school when the final bell rang. She was looking forward to her job in the nearby record store, until she arrived there. A drunk customer was complaining that his Led Zeppelin CD didn’t sound like Pink Floyd was supposed to sound and it took her and her colleague almost half an hour to calm him down. The little kid that couldn’t chose what album to buy was almost just as annoying and on top of that there was an old lady looking for Chopin’s newest album because her husband already had all the others.

She was glad when she opened the door of the apartment and smiled as a little ball of fur immediately came towards her. The apartment was silent, and afraid that Sharon had fallen asleep on the couch again, Tarja silently tiptoed towards her room. She placed Wolf on her bed and frowned as she realized the couch had been empty. Still not feeling comfortable to be alone in the apartment Tarja got up again and made her way towards Sharon’s bedroom. Loud breathing sounded and worried she opened the door, freezing as she saw what was going on. Sharon stared at her with wide eyes, and so did the woman between her legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Never in her life had Tarja slept so bad. Her mind had been going through the day all night and she kept wondering if everything had been different if she had just woken Sharon up that morning. She wouldn’t have found the toy, they would have had more time together in the morning and maybe Sharon would have told her about this other woman.

Even though her body was still tired as the alarm went off, her mind was already wide awake. She followed Wolf’s little paws into the kitchen where she sat down across from Sharon.

‘Where’s your…?’

‘Cristina already left.’ Sharon answered. ‘I’m sorry, I should have told you I have a girlfriend. She wasn’t supposed to be back in town for a few more days and I totally forgot about you when she was suddenly here.’

‘It’s okay.’

In complete silence and without even looking at each other they got ready for school. The ride to school was awkward and not even when they parted ways did they say a word to each other. The entire day Tarja tried to avoid Sharon as much as possible. She didn’t eat in the cafeteria of the school since she knew it was Sharon’s turn to watch the students, walked 5 extra minutes so she didn’t have to pass the teachers room and even considered skipping Art History. In the end she still found herself in Sharon’s classroom as the class started, regretting it already 5 minutes later.

She had almost seen the teacher’s entire body the previous evening. The firm breasts that were now hidden and now seemed to scream for Tarja’s attention, the abs she hadn’t expected and the thighs that now were hugged by tight leather pants. The image of Sharon laying naked on her bed with a face full of joy kept hunting her and returned every time she looked at her. Her voice sounded a little harsher than usual and just hearing it made her already think back to the breathing she had heard.

The class wasn’t even going on for 10 minutes when Tarja realized she was sitting there in vain and she pulled out her notebook to sketch in it completely ignoring everyone around her. Her drawing of Pikatchu was almost finished as a sweet perfume surrounded her and she finally looked up, being met with the breasts that had haunted her mind all night.

‘Can you come to the hallway with me for a moment, please?’

Tarja swallowed and nodded, still trying to avoid Sharon’s face. The other students just grinned at her as she followed their teacher outside and she just knew she was in trouble.

‘You can’t do this here.’ Sharon spoke as the door closed behind them. ‘When we’re at home you can avoid me as much as you want, but at school I’m your teacher. You have to answer my question and pay at least a little attention to what I’m saying. I know things are a bit awkward between us but we can talk about this when we’re at home, okay?’ Tarja nodded, but called Sharon back when she was about to open the door again.

‘Can you also do something for me?’

‘what do you want?’

‘Don’t treat me as your favorite.’ Tarja mumbled as she looked down. ‘The other’s called me Teacher’s Pet yesterday when I was being nice to you…’

‘Are you saying you’re being bullied?’

‘Not yet, but…’  
Sharon sighed. She knew how rude teenagers could be since she had been one herself not too long ago. Tarja was an easy target now and it didn’t matter if something awkward had happened between the two of them, she still cared a lot about her student.

‘This is what we’re going to do. I’ll text Cristina that she can’t come over tonight and you and I are going to talk about everything that’s bothering us. I can imagine that it’s not easy to live with your teacher but it’s also not easy for me to live with my student. We’re going talk and clear everything out, and we’ll be fine.’

‘Thank you.’ Tarja whispered and smiled as Sharon pulled her in for a hug.

The remaining hours of the day went by without Tarja avoiding her teacher. Every time the image of the previous evening threatened to came back she immediately changed her thoughts to the little Wolf that was waiting for her at home. She thought about his piercing blue eyes, about his little cute paws and the feeling of his soft fur under her fingers. Even when Sharon and Tarja sat curled up on the couch that evening and there was nothing left to say, she was glad to have the kitten there to distract her from the body of her teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Tarja didn’t like rain, but now it was more than welcome. The store was empty and due to the fact people didn’t come outside when it rain, it would probably stay that way for a while. Silently she hummed along with the music that was playing while she put the cd’s back in alphabetical order, her mind being somewhere completely else.

Just as Sharon had said at school they had talked all evening. Tarja had cried more than once when she told Sharon about how scared she was to displease her and end up alone again. She had cried when she told her about what happened the day she came out to her parents, and Sharon had held her the entire time. She had listened to the story of how Sharon had met Cristina at the local train station and laughed about their first date at the movies. They had agreed on never entering each other’s room, and the bathroom, without knocking to avoid awkward situations and eventually they had fallen asleep on the couch, Wolf laying between them. Everything was fine between them, but now there still was Cristina. She would come over for dinner so Tarja could get to know her and if she was honest, she rather spend the evening alone with Sharon.

Her entire shift she had been thinking about what she should say to Cristina. Should she apologize for walking in on them, just like she had done with Sharon? She still wasn’t completely sure about how to act as she arrived at the apartment, but Sharon quickly ended her stream of thoughts.

‘Good that you’re home.’ Sharon immediately said as she opened the door. ‘Could you taste the sauce and tell me if it’s good?’

Already hungry Tarja immediately walked over to the bowl with sauce and dipped her finger in it. The taste of seasoned tomatoes melted on her tongue and she licked her lips to make sure she wasn’t wasting anything of the delicious sauce.

‘Is it good?’

‘Why don’t you try it yourself?’ Tarja laughed and covered her finger with the sauce again.

She brought her finger over to Sharon’s lips, almost completely missing them and smearing the sauce on her teacher’s cheek. Sharon gasped, but smiled as she tasted her sauce.

‘Hmm… Just like my mother used to make it.’ Tarja watched fascinated how Sharon licked her lips and quickly looked away as the image of her naked teacher threatened to pop up again, her eye catching the bowl Sharon was busy with.

‘Is that chocomousse?’ She asked as her finger already moved towards the bowl but was slapped away at the last moment.

‘Yes, and keep your hands off of it!’

‘You hurt me…’ Tarja pouted as she rubbed her hand.

Sharon laughed and gently took Tarja’s hand before bringing it up to her lips. Softly she kissed the spot she had slapped and smiled at Tarja’s surprised face.

‘Better?’

‘Y-Yes.’ Tarja stumbled.

‘Good. Cristina will be here in a few minutes, can you give Wolf his dinner so he won’t be asking for it while we’re eating?’

Sharon turned out to be right. Cristina arrived just when Wolf was done eating but ignored the cat after a short glance, just as she did with Tarja. She just kissed Sharon before sitting down at the table and only talking to her girlfriend all night. Whenever Sharon asked Tarja something to give her the chance to speak, Cristina just focused on her spaghetti and completely ignored her answer before turning to Sharon again. Feeling she wasn’t welcome at all, even though she had apologized for walking in on them, Tarja excused herself from the table as soon as she had emptied her plate and took Wolf with her to her room.

With the cat on her lap she started her homework, Cristina and Sharon’s muffled voices still reaching her. Putting on her headphones she shut the voices out and went through her English homework, keeping Art History for the last. She had no idea of how much time had went by when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Sharon’s face.

‘I’m sorry, I thought she might like you.’

‘It’s okay, she doesn’t need to like me, I guess…’

‘Anyway, would you like to help me?’ Sharon smiled in an attempt to cheer Tarja up.

‘Cleaning? Eh, yeah, of course.’

‘No, not cleaning.’ The teacher grinned. ‘I sent Cristina away, but… I still have all this chocomouse and _someone_ has to eat it.’

With a wink Sharon left the room and Wolf almost fell off Tarja’s lap as she ran after her teacher. Balancing the cups filled with chocomousse in her hand Sharon walked over the couch and sat down next to Tarja. Eagerly the young girl took a spoon and a cup and took a first bite like she hadn’t eaten for years.

‘Did you sent her away so you could have more of this for yourself?’ Tarja asked as she started her second cup.

‘No, I didn’t want you to be in your room all alone all evening.’

‘Really? You sent her away for me?’

‘Partly… And she was quite grumpy, I don’t think she would have stayed long anyway.’

‘Too bad for her, this is delicious!’

Sharon laughed as she saw her student enjoying the dessert and was almost disappointed as she saw her reaching for the last cup. Tarja was right, the chocomousse was delicious, and to be honest she also wanted that last cup.

‘Can we share the last one?’ She asked while looking at Tarja with pleading eyes.

‘Eh, yeah, sure.’

‘Great!’

Sharon quickly grabbed the cup and immediately filled her spoon, getting protest from her student. Smiling she guided the spoon over to Tarja’s mouth, the girl looking surprised as she realized what was going on. She opened her mouth and Sharon entered it with spoon, feeding her before taking some herself. The dessert totally made up for the bad dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

The relationship between Cristina and Sharon’s housemates didn’t get any better in the next two weeks. Not once did she look at Wolf, not even when she pushed the cat off her lap, and ended up almost tripping over him for three times. Every now and then she would say something to Tarja, but most of the time she ignored her existence. The young girl was glad Cristina barely came to see her, girlfriend, but on the other hand she could see her behavior was hurting Sharon.

One Monday when Tarja came home from her job however, everything changed. Even before she opened the door of the apartment she could already hear the loud voices inside. Carefully she opened the door, the voices immediately stopping as Cristina turned around and only seemed to get more angry as she came her way.

‘Of course you have a key! Go on, she’s all yours!’

Surprised Tarja watched how Cristina left the apartment and threw the door shut behind her. A sigh sounded and Tarja saw Sharon sitting down on the couch with Wolf in her hands, obviously not happy.

‘What happened?’ She carefully asked as she sat down next to her teacher.

‘She broke up with me.’

‘What? Why would she do that?’

‘I have changed.’ Sharon sighed. ‘We were together for about 4 months. One day she was talking about the future and said we would have a cat. I said I didn’t like cats, and now I have a cat. I didn’t give her a key, but I gave you one because I trust you and because you live here. In the last few weeks I’ve told her multiple times not to come over because I already had plans with you, I never did that before, I would cancel my plans for her.’

‘She broke up with you because of me… Sharon, I-I can leave if you want…’

‘You don’t get it, do you?’ Sharon smiled as she shook her head. ‘Her exact words were “You love her more than you love me.” And I think she’s right. I think I love you, more than I loved her.’

Tarja shivered as she felt Sharon’s finger stroking her cheek. She felt save with her teacher and she trusted her, but not once had she thought about their relationship as love. Lust, maybe, especially after she had seen Sharon’s naked body, but was this love? She became unable to think as Sharon’s perfume reached her and she could feel her breath on her lips, almost tasting the teacher’s favorite drink. With her eyes closed she could feel Sharon leaning in, but she stopped her right before their lips met.

‘You’re my teacher, Sharon…’

‘I know, but… If we can just hide this until you graduate next month we could make this work. We just…’

Tarja didn’t give her the chance to complete her sentence as she pressed their lips together. She didn’t know if it was curiosity, lust or love that drove her, but she knew it was love that kept her going. Sharon’s hands gently touched her thighs as she softly kissed her back, as if she was afraid to scare her. As Sharon’s tongue gently stroke her lips Tarja could feel her heart beating faster as she slightly opened her mouth and stepped into a new experience. Slowly her hands wandered to her teacher’s neck and touched the skin she had dreamed of, almost sighing as another shiver crawled up her spine. Never before had she felt so excited, safe and wonderful at the same time, as if she was dancing with the devil and she was in charge.

The dance ended as a little ball of fur jumped on Tarja’s lap and asked for attention. Sharon smiled as she picked him up and gently kissed his nose before putting him down again, Tarja’s eyes never looking away from them.

‘Sharon, I’ve never had a girlfriend.’ Tarja quietly confessed. She could feel her blood rushing towards her cheeks as Sharon smiled and leaned in again. Her breath hovered over Tarja’s face before they kissed her ear and let her whisper tickle it.

‘I’ll teach you.’


End file.
